


She Was My First, She Was My Last, She Was My Friend Until the End

by Aishuu



Series: East Kingdoms Block Party [9]
Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Post-Series, Sweet, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakushun graduates, and has to decide between offers from En and Kei. It's a foregone conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was My First, She Was My Last, She Was My Friend Until the End

He finished his studies at the En Daigaku within three years, having been hampered mainly by the requirements of horsemanship and archery. But eventually his professors proclaimed his skill set complete, and it was time for him to decide the next step in the course of his life.

Rakushun was not surprised to receive an invitation to become a Sen-nin in En, but it wasn't the offer he wanted to accept. En was a wonderful country, and while he was very fond of Enki and had an amused respect for the Ever King, it wasn't where he wanted to live forever.

He was honored by Enki's and En-ou's wish, and couldn't dismiss it out of hand. Enki, who had hand-delivered the scroll offering him the position, had smiled understandingly as he had tried to stall for time, just in case she asked for him.

"Consider it a fall-back option. A mind like yours would be a credit to any of the kingdoms," he had said, winking. "I'm sure you're going to be able to do whatever you want."

Rakushun wasn't sure if he was horribly embarrassed or not by Enki's playful comment. He was not an overly proud creature, and didn't want to presume upon the ties of friendship; but more than anything, he wanted to be by her side.

If someone had asked him, before he met Youko what his life would have been like, he would have expressed modest hopes of traveling to En and perhaps finding a job. Hanjyuu weren't welcome in Kou; he was nearly stifling under the regime, but he hadn't wanted to be foolish and chase after an impossible dream. He wished to continue his studies, but the blockades in front of him were nearly unsurmountable.

But after taking Youko into his home, the path before him became clear. For the first time in his life, he felt a true kinship for another soul – intrigued by her perspectives on the world as he taught her the basics of society the citizens never thought of. By breaking down the structures of his world, he was able to understand the larger picture. And with her, he finally made the commitment to travel to En where things might be better.

And somewhere during that journey she'd become his most precious friend.

He was more aware than she how far above his station she had risen, though. Youko used him as her confidant, and he was selfishly glad she remained in contact. But he worried, too; in the end, a ruler had only their kirin to rely on, not their friends. He didn't want her to become weak because of their friendship.

As he packed up the room he'd been living in for the past couple years, he looked at the nearly-empty bag of silver that was meant to feed the seichou that carried their letters. Not a week went by when she didn't write him, verbally working out her confusion and course as she spoke to him.

It took a week, but the offer he'd been waiting for arrived via the same seichou that regularly relaid messages. There was no prestigious delivery, no attempt to curry his favor, just a heartfelt request.

The bird spoke in Youko's familiar tones, but to his sharp ears, she sounded a bit shy. "I know you've lived in En for several years now, and it's probably your home, but I would be very honored if you decided Kei would be your new home. I would like you by my side."

If he'd been in human form, his face would have won a brilliant blush. He still remembered the feel of her arms as she joyously hugged him.

He went immediately to Enki, and submitted his regrets. "You've been wonderful kind to me, but I would like to see how Sekishi develops Kei," he said.

"It's your era, too. It's natural you should want to be there." Enki had offered playfully in return, obviously expecting Rakushun's decision. "I'd like to give you Keito to speed you on your way. You've been a very good friend to En, and go with our blessings."

The gift of a suugu was a princely one, and Rakushun had been properly grateful. He held his hands in front of his chest and bowed respectfully. "Your kindness is appreciated."

"Well, you're going to need it. I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for you to travel – perhaps even become Kei's ambassador to En," he said. "It's only fitting that I should try to get in your good graces as soon as possible."

They had both laughed at that. Rakushun couldn't help but be grateful for the friends he had made – and it all started with her.

In the fourth year of the Sekiraku, Chou Sei moved to Gyouten to serve the Glory King. He would eventually rise to the position of Chousai, serving one of the greatest queens the kingdom ever knew.


End file.
